


ON

by rossieash



Series: Manipulacje [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Drabble or something, Gen, Lucek boi się bestii, Polski | Polish, a Sam nie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Lucek używa pełnego imienia Sama, wiadomo, że coś się święci.<br/>Czyli czego boi się diabeł.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ON

**Author's Note:**

> Wena jeszcze mnie nie opuściła, więc prezentuję światu kolejną miniaturkę o Łosiu i Szatanie ;D  
> Enjoy~

\- _SAMUEL_!

Sam już w tym momencie wiedział, że to nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Nie dość, że Lucyfer użył jego pełnego imienia, to jeszcze ryknął tak głośno, iż łowca miał wrażenie, że ściany bunkra się zatrzęsły. A może to nie było tylko wrażenie? Gdyby diabeł nie był diabłem, z pewnością byłby śpiewakiem operowym.

Sam ruszył w kierunku ich wspólnego pokoju, ale zanim zdążył tam dotrzeć, na korytarz wybiegł blondyn z czystą paniką wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Sam, mówię ci, _ON_ tam jest – wskazał drżącym palcem wnętrze kwatery. – Nie wejdę do środka, póki się _GO_ nie pozbędziesz!

\- _On_ …? – Sam uniósł brwi.

\- Siedzi za moim łóżkiem! – Załamał ręce. – Myślę, że chciał mnie ugryźć, o tak, pewnie czekał tylko aż zapadnie zmrok – mówił coraz szybciej – by wejść pod kołdrę i wgryźć się w moje ciało. Pewnie jest jadowity albo coś, kto wie? Sam! Mogłem zginąć!

\- I tak śpisz w moim łóżku, więc czym się w ogóle martwisz? – Wyminął go i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, więc dla pewności wyjął z szuflady pistolet z nabojami na sól, odbezpieczył go i wycelował w szczelinę między łóżkiem Lucyfera a ścianą.

Ale to, co zobaczył, przerosło wszelkie pojęcie.

_Kilka godzin później_

\- Ej, śpisz już? – szepnął Sam.

\- Nie – burknął zwinięty w kulkę diabeł gdzieś z drugiej strony łóżka.

\- No nie mów, że dalej foszysz się o to, że nazwałem cię boidupą… - jęknął, przysuwając się bliżej nieruchomej postaci.

\- Ja się nie _foszę_. Ja się czuję _niezrozumiany_.

\- Taak? – prychnął łowca. - Bo Bestia zza twojego łóżka okazała się kątnikiem domowym?

 

Lucyfer nie odezwał się do niego przez dwa następne dni.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało~  
> Każda opinia naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy, także proszę o komentarze :)  
> ORAZ  
> Przyjmuję prompty (a przynajmniej spróbuję), więc możecie mi je podesłać na maila, który jest podany na moim profilu ^^


End file.
